


Pies Are Love

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Viggo really does hear what Sean says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies Are Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eenoogje](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eenoogje).



"Sean?" the production assistant said hesitantly as she walked up to where Sean and Daragh were sitting. Daragh rolled his eyes but said nothing as Sean turned to smile at the girl.

"Um...a box arrived at the hotel for you, with this letter," she said, blushing a little and staring down at the envelope in her hand. "It said it was to be delivered right away."

"Thank you," Sean said with another smile. "It's Caroline, isn't it?"

"Oh...um yes it is," she said and then backed away.

"You could have called her anything and she'd have said it was her name," Daragh said with a board grin. "She's a bit of all right, that one."

"Sod off," Sean replied. "I learned me lesson before. And anyway I've got someone now."

"He's not as pretty as she is," Daragh said.

"Yeah, but I'll bet you he gives better head," Sean said and then laughed when Daragh made a face. "And who's one the one who brought up my love life?" Sean teased while opening the envelope. "That'll teach you."

> Hey Sean,
> 
> When you were complaining about too much curry the other night, I was in fact paying attention. I got in touch with some people I know in the UK and this note accompanies a case of various Fray Bentos pies. Did you know that they're named after the home town of a factory in Uruguay that makes something called meat extract? Sounds kind of terrifying really. Uruguay is nice though; beautiful country. We should go there if we ever get to Argentina.
> 
> It's getting cool at nights here. I lie in bed thinking of you in India, surrounded by warmth and color and friends and I feel a little warmer. Not quite as warm as I'd feel if I were there or you were here, but it's a pleasing feeling and I'm excited on your behalf. It's such a great opportunity.... Hey I have an idea.
> 
> OK it's been a couple hours and I called around. Here's the thing. The pies and this note will be delivered in three days. I can be on a plane the day you get them. All you have to do is give me a call. I don't want to cause problems for you and so really, you can tell me not to come. I'm serious; I won't be in the way, but I've always wanted to see India and....
> 
> I'm doing that thing, aren't I?
> 
> Just call me and say no or yes, OK?
> 
> Do I need to tell you that I love you? Because, yeah, I do, you know.
> 
> Viggo

 

"Christ," Sean muttered, his heart speeding up.

"Love note?" Daragh asked. He winced and held up a hand. "If it's sexy I don't want to know."

"He sent me pies," Sean said, grinning broadly.

"Pies," Daragh said.

"Pies!" Sean said, getting up out of his chair because he couldn't sit still. "Fray Bentos pies." Really, though, it was the other news that had him wanting to bounce on his toes in a very un-Sharpe kind of way.

"Bean," Daragh said in a slow careful voice as if talking to a very small child or someone of limited intelligence. "Fray Bentos pies are shite."

"I don't give a bloody fuck about the damn pies," Sean said. "Except that Viggo sent them because he actually was listening to me when I was talking about how all the curry was getting to me." Unable to help himself he bounced, just a tiny bit.

"Wait," Daragh said, biting his lip. "Viggo sent you a case of frankly disgusting tinned pies and you're acting like he sent you a case of 21 year old scotch."

"Well yeah," Sean said. "You don't know him, mate; it could have been so much worse." Finally the pressure of keeping the news to himself caused him to both bounce and speak out. "And he's coming to visit."

"Oh well that explains it," Daragh said.

"Explains what?" Sean demanded although, as demands went it was pretty weak on account of the grin that he couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Why you're acting like some teenaged lass...like that Caroline there."

"Bastard!" Sean yelled, advancing on Daragh, who leapt out of his chair. "Come back here, you!"

"I'm too old for this," Daragh yelped as Sean chased him about the set, both of them laughing too much to really pose much of a threat to each other.

"Christ," Tony said to Bernard as they watched their star chase his co-star while threatening bloody murder. "Don't know what they're on about but, it's like those nine years between last time and this time never happened."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://eenoogje.livejournal.com/profile)[**eenoogje**](http://eenoogje.livejournal.com/) who asked for Excited Bean off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.
> 
> Tony is Tony Clegg, the director of _Sharpe's Challenge_, and Bernard is Bernard Cornwall, the writer who created Sharpe. Daragh, of course, is Daragh O'Malley who plays Sharpe's BFF, Patrick Harper. In real life, of course, Sean really did have a case of Fray Bentos pies while he was in India, but he ordered them himself.


End file.
